


SHIM AND SHAM AND TRISTAN THE GREAT POWER ONE

by PonyWriteMan (RobotsWriteMan)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bad Writing, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Monty Python, Multi, Nyancat, Sonichu - Freeform, Wilford Brimley, kingdom hearts - Freeform, trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsWriteMan/pseuds/PonyWriteMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRISTSAN WAS GRET ANM PWOER INF FOREST</p>
<p>DEN HIM HASD SEXTS WHITH SHIM AND SHAMB</p>
<p>IT WURZ HOTT</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIM AND SHAM AND TRISTAN THE GREAT POWER ONE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great and Powerful Trixie and Those Extraordinary Twins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15385) by Shivered Timbers. 



SHIM AND SHAM AND TRISTAN THE GREAT POWER ONE  
BY PONY WRITE MAN  
EQEUSTIRA ADULT ASK ME 2 WRITED THS

TRISTAN GREAT AND THE POWERSFUL WAS A THE ONE DYA PILOT VENGE AGINST TWIDUSKLIGHTSNIEHSPARLE

'AH HAT YOO' SED TIRTSN AN HE AT AN PIMCON

tristan was a unicorn like trixie only he was rule 6tythr33 so that means he was a boy and had a thingy but other whys he was just the same.

JUS THEN DOWAN RODE CAEM TU SISTERZ THEY WASS DRES IN STRIPPY OUFTITS AN STARHAT BOTH THEY NAM WS SHIM AND SHAM THE SHIMSHAMSHISHTERSH

"OHELO JUSTIN" SAYD SHIM

"Y U SO PINECOMN" ADD SHAMM

WHY HELLO" REPLIE TITRAM ' YOU AR HOW TDAY I MEAN I AM PLOTT REVENGANS!!1!1!!""

"WE CA HELP 'SADI TEH SISTRS AN DEY LOK SEXILLY AT TRISTAN

"OH REALY HOW IS DAT" QUESTIN TRIST

TE SIM SNAM SPINSTERS TAEK FO CLOTHS AN SAHKE THEY FLANK"WE CN B SEX-E 4 YOO" SADDED THE

"WEL I LIKE THAT AN ASLO HAEV BIG DIKK SAD TRSTMN AN EH TOK OF CLOKE AND BUT NOT HAT TEHN HE PUT DONGLE IN THE USB

|$%&^"OH CELESITA!!@"SAY SHIM

"!OLE!" CRYD CELESITA "1QUIERES TENER SEXO EN LA PLAYA!"

SHAM LOOOK SEXY AT TRIST & SA "U FUK MY SIS RL GOOD SO HOTTTT"

'OHOHO' LAUF TRANSIT "NOW IZ YUR TERN!!1! " DEN SHAM AND TRITS HAS HAWT BUTTSEX N CUM

"NWOW NO WE ARE COVER IN HOT HORSE SPERM" BREATH SHIM AN SHE LIK TRISITAN OF CUM OF TRISTEN OFF HR SITSTER

IT SOOO HOT I M CLOPPIN

TEHN WILFORM BRIMLEY SHOW ^ AN SAY "Y U SO SEX PONES DINT U NO IS TYME FOR DIABEETUS" AND THEN MONTY PYTHON FOOT SMASHY HIM FLAT LOL AN DEN NYANCAT FLY OVER WHITH SONICHU RAN FUST AN GOKU DID COOWL COMMIE HOMMIE HAH WIT GOLD SAYIN HIAR IN2 KEYBLADE OF SORRA HOO KIL TEH DEEMIN HAYD-EEZ AN WHAT THIS STOY WAS ABOT I FORGET

OH YES TRISTTN IN WOODS WIT HAD FUK SHIMS SHAMS

"I LIEK THANK YOUFOR COMING" TRISTRAN MURRED "I MEAN FOR VISIT BUT ALSO OTHER WAY TUO OLOLOL":

(OFF CORES" SAH SISSTER TWINSES WTIH HEAT "ANY TIEM"

AND THEY RIDE OFF TO LOSE BY APPLEJACK STALLION AND FRIENDS AND TRISTED GO BAK 2 WOODS TO ET PINCONMN

TEN END


End file.
